Modern Merlin
by lossofmerlin
Summary: This is how I imagine things would be if Arthur returned in present day.
1. Chapter 1

**Modern Merlin**

Chapter One - New Beginnings

By: Dawn Corell

Merlin could feel it in his old bones that today was the day. He was going to see Arthur again. At last! Merlin watched as a lorry passed him by. He sped up his pace to Avalon Lake. He had to hurry. Arthur would be there soon! Merlin stared out at the water as he remembered the day that Arthur had died so many years ago…

Merlin hadn't been able to bear to set his body ablaze. So he had done something else. He had used magic. Old magic that spoke from the very depths of his soul. He hadn't even known what he had been doing at the time. He only knew that it had felt right. Afterwards, when he looked again he had to blink to make sure his eyes weren't playing tricks. For Arthur's body had vanished. He had heard someone coming and out of panic he quickly cast the boat on fire. He had been frightened that he might get in trouble for losing Arthur's body. He had no idea how revered he already was back in Camelot.

Nor did Percival when he stumbled into the clearing to see Merlin standing on the shore and the boat ablaze on the lake. Merlin looked at Percival with tears in his eyes and Percival knew what had transpired. They grieved together.

After a time Percival told Merlin that they should be getting back. Merlin shook his head. He would not be returning. He had to find out what happened to Arthur! He couldn't get caught up in the goings on of the castle life. He couldn't see Gaius for now he was all Merlin had left in this world. If he were to see him he knew he would never be able to leave again.

Percival returned home and told the tale. Gwen was named the next successor. She had full faith in Merlin. She knew all he had done for Camelot and for Arthur. Magic was accepted again in the kingdom and Gwen made sure that Merlin received the due credit he deserved, even for all the past events that she had now came to realize. Tales were told of his glory!

Meanwhile, Merlin traveled far and wide. He never gave up hope, and for some reason he never aged. At least his body didn't. His soul grew weary. He missed Arthur. He missed everyone. But he believed in Kilgharrah's words that one day Arthur would return.

…And now that day had finally come! Merlin could _feel_ it. He was at the lakeside now. He wondered if he would also see Freya again after all these years? He looked down at his old hands and decided to morph into his younger form, just in case!

He looked around, trying to see Arthur. Doubt suddenly started to creep in. What if he had been wrong? What if he would never see Arthur again? What if everything had been for nothing?

That's when he noticed the boat, slowly drifting towards him.

Merlin used his distance vision to see inside and gasped. There lay Arthur! Merlin started trudging out into the water to greet the boat. But he miscalculated the land beneath his feet and dunked himself fully under for a moment. He came up and since he was already wet he decided to just swim the rest of the way to the boat. He reached the side and looked in. Arthur's eyes were closed. He looked exactly the same as the last time Merlin had seen him.

"Arthur," Merlin exclaimed. But why wasn't the king opening his eyes? As if on cue Arthur's eyes flew open. He sat up and looked around. He smiled when he saw Merlin and clasped a hand on his shoulder. "We made it! You saved my life Merlin."

Merlin returned the smile but then his features fell. "Arthur you don't understand. There is much you need to know."

Arthur gave a pondering, thoughtful frown. "What is it?"

"Well for starters… could I get into the boat with you? I'm freezing!"

Arthur moved to one side and Merlin got in on the other. "Thanks." Merlin shivered as he looked at Arthur and tried to decide if he should use magic or not. He still felt strange about it, even after so many years had passed. It seemed that no time at all had passed for Arthur which made Merlin feel even more self-conscious. He was rather cold so he decided to go for it. He spoke the words of magic that would dry him.

Arthur gaped. "I don't know if I will ever get used to that!"

Merlin smiled sheepishly. "Well you probably won't considering that I can't really use magic in the open. So aside from right now I doubt you will have the chance to see much of it."

"Nonsense! The first thing I shall do when we return is to do away with the ridiculous ban on magic that my father set in place!"

Merlin's eyes shone with tears and happiness. So many times he had wished Arthur would come to accept magic and now he had._ Now_. Merlin began to laugh hysterically for a minute.

Arthur wasn't sure why but it felt good to hear his friend happy so he joined in!

When they had quieted and Merlin had composed himself enough to explain the situation, he tried again.

"Arthur… I didn't save you."

Arthur wanted to begin laughing again at the ridiculousness of that statement. But he realized he had dismissed what Merlin had said countless times in the past, that looking back it turned out Merlin had been spot on. "Am I dead," he asked in a serious tone.

Merlin smiled. "Not exactly." He gave a laugh when he saw the panicked look on Arthur's face. "No! No, you're not," he hurried to assure him.

"Well what do you mean then? Come on, out with it! I want to hurry back to the castle. I am dying to see Gwen!"

"Arthur, you can't go back. I'm _so _sorry. I didn't save you in time. You did die. But I couldn't bear to say goodbye. Words of magic started flowing from me. I didn't even know what they meant or what I was doing. Then I looked and you were… gone." Merlin could tell by Arthur's expression that further explanation was needed. "I somehow sent you here."

Arthur scratched his head. "Isn't this where I already was?"

"Where, but not when."

Arthur glared at him, slight realization finally setting in. "What do you mean by that?"

"Arthur… We are 1500 years in the future."

Arthur stared at him, unable to form words. At last he said, "You have _got_ to be kidding me!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two - Catalyze This

Arthur tried hard to wrap his mind around what Merlin had just said. How could such a thing be possible, he wondered. "Merlin, you can't expect me to believe a story like that."

Merlin shrugged. "I'm sure it will be easier to accept once we get off the lake. You must promise to listen to the things I tell you. The world has changed much over the years. There are many new dangers."

Arthur scowled at Merlin. "Don't be ridiculous Merlin."

Merlin started to worry about Arthur's safety. Just past the lake was a highway. Arthur knew nothing of vehicles and how deadly they could be.

"Arthur, listen to me very closely. In this time, there is so much I need to teach you. If you fail to heed my warnings it could get us both killed! If you have ever considered me as your friend, you have to _trust _me." Merlin pleaded. He could see in Arthur's eyes that he believed him.

"I know why you don't want it to be true," Merlin added.

Arthur's thoughts were of Gwen, but he couldn't bring himself to voice his pain. Instead he said, "Why am I here, then? Why now?"

Merlin shook his head. "I honestly don't know. I got a strong feeling that you were returning and so I came. Kilgharrah had told me that you would return in a time of Albion's great need, but I no longer put any stock in his words. He deceived me for so many years. He said that you and I had a great destiny to unite the lands of Albion, but he always _knew _when you were destined to die! How many times did he tell me to kill Morgana or to kill Mordred to prevent your death, when really he knew there was no way to prevent it!" At some point during his words, Merlin had forgotten that he had been talking to Arthur. He had gotten lost in the raw emotions that he felt for Kilgharrah. He hadn't voiced any of those thoughts aloud for all these years.

"Merlin, what are you going on about? Who is this Kilgharrah?"

Merlin glanced at Arthur and shook his head. He wasn't even going to try and explain anything from the past at this moment. Right now he had to focus on getting Arthur back to his flat. But how would he do that without Arthur doing something stupid that might get him hurt?

Merlin spoke words of magic and the boat started to drift to shore. Merlin noticed that Arthur gave a little start of surprise which caused the warlock to snigger to himself.

They reached the shore and got out of the boat. "Follow me," Merlin said.

Arthur cleared his throat self-importantly and didn't move.

Merlin marched back to stand in front of him. "Arthur, you aren't a king here. You don't know anything about the world now! If you don't listen to me you will never make it." Merlin's expression softened. "You will always be _my _king, and I am ever your faithful servant. But just for a little while, let me take the lead, _please_?"

After several long moments Arthur nodded solemnly. Merlin headed off again in the direction of his car. Arthur followed obediently behind him. When they reached the highway Merlin held up his hand as a warning for Arthur to stop. Merlin prayed that no cars would pass until they reached his Nova. He was grateful when his wish was granted.

They stood beside his car.

"Why have we stopped," Arthur asked.

Merlin bit his lip. "This is my... It is a vehicle that has replaced the horse and cart."

Arthur eyed it suspiciously. "What pulls it forward?"

"It's called a motor." Merlin unlocked his door and reached in to pop open the hood. He walked to the front of the car, then lifted and propped it open for Arthur to look at the engine. "Don't freak out," Merlin said as he got back inside the car to start it."

"Freak out?" Arthur puzzled over Merlin's words. He jumped when the engine roared to life.

Merlin couldn't help but laugh as he rushed back out to his friend's side. "Sorry, sorry. I didn't mean to startle you."

Arthur tried to regain his composure. "Not at all. This is a… fine contraption you have here."

Merlin grinned knowingly. "Shall we," he asked.

Arthur sucked in a great breath and blew it back out. "Yes, of course."

Merlin closed the hood, then led him around to the passenger door and opened it for him. He gestured for Arthur to get inside. When Arthur didn't move, Merlin shoved on him a little until he finally lowered himself down onto the seat. Merlin shut the door and looked on his friend with sadness as he walked back to his side of the car. He couldn't imagine what Arthur must be going through.

"Ready," Merlin asked once he was seated. Arthur nodded. Merlin reached over and buckled Arthur in. He mused to himself how some things never change. Then he pulled the car out onto the highway. Arthur clung to the side of the door with one hand and the dashboard with the other.

"How are you doing," Merlin asked. He wasn't used to seeing Arthur scared. Part of Merlin wanted to tease him for it and the other part just wanted it to stop because it was unnerving to watch.

"Fine," Arthur managed out.

The side of him that wanted to tease Arthur won out. Merlin switched on the radio and chuckled to himself when Arthur jumped again. _Sweet Child of Mine _was playing. Merlin sang along for a minute. "Good music, right," he said with a smirk.

Arthur gave a nod, but said nothing for the rest of the drive.


End file.
